Getting on with life
by my.mum.hid.my.hogwarts.letter
Summary: harry is left with the gult after the war. But with his friends can he ge through it. This is about H/G, R/G after the deathly hallow and their life betweenthe last chapter and the epilogue, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! REVIEWS plse plse plse plse :
1. Chapter 1

Harry emerged from the headmaster's office feeling the exhaustion of the day's events. His aching body numbed the guilt that was surfacing. He felt Ron and Hermione's anxious glances but dismissed them simply muttering something about sleep and trudging his way towards the dormitories hoping maybe later that Kreacher could bring his a sandwich. As he neared the portrait he remembered that he didn't know the new password so he decided to try his luck with sweet talking his way in. Bu there was no talking needing to be done. Ass Harry reached the Fat Lady the portrait merely swung open allowing him to enter and cross the space between the portrait hole and the dormitories stairs in two quick steps. Harry trudged up the stairs and he suddenly found himself collapsed on his old four posted bed. His final thoughts before he passed out was how much pain he had put everyone through and how many people died for him and his safety.

Harry awoke to many voices.

"Do you think he's awake?" said the voice that he now recognised as his best friend Ron.

"Honestly Ronald let the poor thing sleep. He's been through so much" This bossy voice could be none other than his other best friend Hermione.

"But he's been asleep for three days!" exclaimed Ron

3 days...wow...really? Even though Harry would have been happy to lay there listening to his two best friends bicker his stomach thought otherwise. So Harry slowly peeled his eyes open and stiffly sat up.

"Oh Harry, good you up"

"Yes I am awake and do you mind telling my why you and Ron felt the need to argue right here?"

Blushing lightly Ron said "It was either us or mum mate. She's been itching to get up here and make sure you breathing every 30 seconds. I'm sure if you hadn't have woken up soon n she you would have driven her crazy with worry"

As if on cue Mr Weasley entered the room with a tray full of food.

"Ah, good Harry, you're up. Eat this and then come down to the great hall. There is meeting of the order at midday I assumed you would like to be a part of that". Harry silently nodded and moved towards the tray of food.

"Hermione do you have any fresh clothes I could change into I seemed to have been wearing these ones for the past 5 days"

"Of course harry here you go" she said pulling out her small beaded bag she still carried around with her and handing Harry a fresh set of clothes.

"Okay ill meet you down there" giving them the signal for them to leave.

After being replenished and cleaned up harry made his way down to the great hall, soaking in the eerie feeling of death that lined the walls of Hogwarts. When Harry set foot in the hall all eyes turned to him. But the only eyes he sought were the Weasleys. Mrs Weasley eyes were all blood shot and red, the opposite of how he had seen her this morning. All the Weasley boys had paled faces and red eyes from crying. Out of all of these people the eyes he sought the most where a fiery haired, brown eyes jewel. When their gazes connected Harry just couldn't take it anymore. Al the death, the mourning, the guilt overloaded his brain. It overwhelmed his senses and made his brain hurt. He only new that he needed to get out of there quick! Turning on his heels he rushed out of the hall hoping no one would follow him.

Harry settled himself by the lake. His heart aching with grief not noticing the youngest Weasley approaching


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first published fan fiction (there have been allot of dud stories)**

**Constructive criticisms are very welcome but no flames plse... they're just not nice.**

**Sozzles for the late update... I do go to school you know!**

**Warning this chapter it very sappy and fluffy!**

**Hope you like it xox!**

Harry recognised a familiar floral scent approaching but chose to ignore it. He just couldn't face anyone yet.

"Harry..." Ginny asked tentatively, as if she was talking to a toddler.

"Harry...are you all okay?" She continued in the same tone.

Harry turned and faced her and Ginny finally got a good look at him since the battle. He looked horrible! He had big bags under his eyes and minor cuts and grazes all over his face. His clothes were singed and torn in placed allowing bruised skin to be exposed. But the most shocking thing was Harry's eyes. The eyes Ginny loved. Emerald green locked with chocolate brown and Harry noticed a change in Ginny's eyes.

"How could you" Ginny began, her icy tone a complete reverse of her previous one.

"How dare you put me through that? You don't understand how heartbreaking it is to have the love of your life, his motionless body laying in front of you. First Fred then you, I thought I might die myself!" Ginny was now shouting but obviously didn't care who heard.

"I'm so sorry, Gin" Harry began but was cut off by Ginny's hysterical rant.

"You're sorry are you? Oh great! Harry potter the boy who lived is sorry so nobody else's feelings matter" Ginny shrieked hysterically. "First you end it at Dumbledore's funeral then you leave on a trip that you don't know if you'll survive through and leave me here hopelessly frantic as to whether your alive. I was so devastated when I saw your dead, lifeless body on the grass I just couldn't stand it. I love you so much Harry and I just can't stand that you don't love me" Ginny's lecture finished as suddenly as it started. It left Harry shocked. How could she think that he didn't love her? Everything he'd done had been for her!

"How can you think I don't love you? Ginny I have never stopped loving you. I'm just so sorry for all the pain I have caused you and your family. I'm not sure if I deserve to feel happy, to have my heart jump when I see you. Al the time I was gone I thought of you. You were my last thought before I died and you will never leave my mind. I love you Ginny. Always have, always will" Harry finished with that line and looked into Ginny's eyes .Then Ginny did a really unexpected thing. Her eyes teared up and she leant into Harry's chest for support as she cried her heart out. She cried for Fred \, Tonks, Lupin, everyone. At first Harry just stood there in shock. Ginny never cried. It was one of those things having 6 brothers does to you. But none the less Harry wrapped his arms around her a consoled her. After what seemed like forever Ginny sat back and with the same blazing look she had given him on his birthday and kissed him.

They broke apart after what seemed like hours gasping for breath.

"Did you really mean all the things you said Harry?" Ginny asked

Harry just smiled and leant forward to kiss her temple then her cheek and then her nose and finally captured her lips with his.

"I love you Ginny and I'll be yours forever .If you'll have me?" Harry said after breaking away from Ginny's embrace.

"Hmmm you better be true to your promises, Potter" Ginny said with a smirk and leaned back into her boyfriends chest feeling peace for the first time in a while.

After what seemed like ages they stood up and walked and in hand back towards the castle, just enjoying each other's company. Little did they know that their best friends had just witnessed the whole ordeal with soft smiles playing on their lips. The future was looking up and for know at least all was well.

**He he okay don't worry there will be another chapter I just wanted to finish off like this in a cute sort of way **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer...disclaimer...**

**I know I kinda ramble in this one but I'm still deciding whether to leave it as a short story or a long thing that goes all through their life up till the epilogue**

**So plse share your thought... review are much appreciated but plse no flames!**

**Here you go!**

Over the next few days Harry and Ginny spent all of their time together. Everyone noticed a difference in the two love birds especially Ron. He noticed how when Ginny would enter the room Harry's eyes would light up or how when Harry embraced Ginny all of the stress would leave her face. They were each other's antidote and they were meant for each other.

No one ever knew what went on between Harry and Ginny and they never would. It didn't matter thought. Amongst all the pain and loss heir love was contagious and things began to look up. Days went by and the funerals for their loved ones loomed.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the common room, on the sofa together by the fire. Harry leant in and whispered something in Ginny's ear; she blushed and turned around to kiss him. But Ron with his impeccable timing chose that moment to enter hand in hand with Hermione.

"Oi! Don't be doing that where I can see it" Yelled Ron as Harry and Ginny's kiss turned into a heated embrace. They both pulled away, red faced, only just noticing their company.

"Do you have something against me kissing my boyfriend Ronald?" Ginny asked her voice rising

"Only when it's my best mate and kid sister!" Ron retorted.

"You hypocrite! You don't think we don't know what you and Hermione do!" Ginny yelled her temper flaring as she lifted her wand. Before anything could happen Harry placed a shield between the two siblings and placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. Ron watched in amusement as Harry and Ginny had one of their telepathic conversations. The way they interacted with each other was unique and fascinated everyone around them.

The next morning everyone awoke early. They would be attending the funerals and then heading back to the burrow.

Harry awoke and stretched, finding a red-haired girl in his way. Ginny had been coming into his room at nights due to nightmares. He reached out and pulled Ginny closer, breathing in her scent. Harry leant forward and kissed Ginny on the mouth and her eye's fluttered open to find Harry smirking down at her in amusement.

"We had better get up before your brothers find us" Harry said. Normally Ginny would have rejected this statement but today was the day of Fred's funeral. They got up, dressed and showered, readying themselves for the day ahead.

The Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione gathered in the great hall and made their way down towards the lake where the memorial service was being held. The previous day Professor McGonagall had asked Harry to give a speech but when I was his time to speak he still didn't know what to say. So harry talked from the heart. He talked about death, dying and the afterlife all of which he had been through in the past 48 hours.

"We shouldn't be forgetting about those who we lost but allowing them to move on without holding them back" Harry said "To live our lives as they would have wanted us to. Now that's all well and good but grieving is inevitable in times of war. We must gather together, support one and other and look forward to the future"

After Harry's speech was done there was a shocked silence as everyone absorbed what he had said. Harry walked over to Ginny and placed his hands in hers. Everyone had tears in their eyes from Harry's speech and were respectfully saying goodbye to their loved ones. Harry saw tears trickle down Ginny's face as he held her in his arms.

The funeral finished promptly and people were told to say their last goodbyes. At that the Weasley family headed back to the castle to collect their bags and head home. To grieve for a lost son and to open a new chapter in their lives full of surprises.


End file.
